The Storm
by LolaRitaReedus
Summary: After Daryl saves her life at the quarry, Amy falls for the surly, hot headed redneck. Whilst out hunting one day, they find themselves stranded after a thunderstorm hits, so seek shelter in a broke-down shed for the night. Will Amy be able to tempt Daryl to do something he's thought about doing more than he'd like to admit? Amy/Daryl (Amyl) smutty one-shot. M for language and sex.


**A/N This is a short smutty one-shot writing challenge. We took turns to write sections, adding to each others storyline as we went along. The prompt words were;**

 **Daryl, Amy, The Farm, Hunting, Chest, Spanking... some of which will feature more th** **an others!**

 **Please note this is rated M for strong smut, bad language... and well, just because anything TWD should be for mature audiences only!**

 **Keep in mind this is a writing challenge... therefore is AU and does not follow the shows storylines... we do however think that Amy would have been a good match for Daryl, much like Beth was. We like to call them 'Amyl' :P**

 **Please enjoy and review ;)**

 **Love Lola & eReedus xx**

 **The Storm**

Daryl never imagined that saving Amy from the jaws of the walker that day at the quarry would have led to what had followed. But it had, and after trying to convince himself it was wrong, that he shouldn't go there, he'd finally accepted it was pointless fighting it. Even in a zombie apocalypse you couldn't help who you liked, right?

After the quarry had been over run, they'd all made their escape and eventually found safety at the Greene farmstead. They'd been there a few weeks and Amy had been glued to his side the entire time. Andrea hadn't noticed that her innocent baby sister was trying her best to hook up with the uncouth surly redneck that had saved her, she was too busy looking after herself and fucking Shane.

Daryl himself hadn't noticed for a long time either, he thought the girl was just clingy and scared and grateful. He'd tried to ignore the little touches and looks that she threw his way, but it was getting more and more difficult. She was sweet and pretty and kind and soft…everything that told him she wouldn't survive long in this new world. He wasn't in the market for saddling himself with a hopeless case that depended on him for everything, he wasn't in the market for losing someone else he cared about neither. So, as much as he liked the young blonde girl, and liked the attention she gave him, he kept his distance and didn't encourage her.

It was something that he overheard Hershel telling Rick that finally changed his mind though.

"Rick, time isn't something any of us have the luxury of anymore. If you have any feeling's left for Lori at all, then tell her. You might not be here tomorrow, she might not be here tomorrow. None of us has any guaranteed tomorrows anymore Rick. Tell her you forgive her, live today like it's your last on this earth. Make it count."

Daryl suddenly understood. There was nothing to say he had any more chance of surviving than Amy had. Any day that you survived unscathed was a win. It was all luck, chance…fate. Skill only got you so far. What was the point in surviving if he was on his own? These people had become his family, but they didn't keep him warm at night, not like she would. They didn't look at him like he was the centre of their world like she did. They needed him as much as he needed them, but they didn't _want_ him… not like she did.

He'd never had anyone to call his own before and one had ever wanted him before, but Amy had treated him like a God since the day he'd saved her. He knew she was way out of his league and that he probably wouldn't even be able to carry a conversation with the girl without embarrassing himself. But he had the feeling she wouldn't care, he had the feeling she'd do anything he asked her to. He also had the feeling she was waiting for him to ask her to do all kinds of things. And that, well that was more temptation than even Daryl could resist for long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, ya wanted ta come huntin', told ya it ain't excitin' or glamorous. Ain't no good complainin' now girl, we're miles from the farm. And we ain't goin' back til yer caught us dinner," Daryl grumbled as he followed closely behind Amy, his eyes roaming over her shapely denim clad ass and thighs. His mind going to all kinds of filthy places as he imagined bending her over, ramming his cock inside her and spanking that fine ass until it glowed pink and she was singing his name.

"Well you never told me it was so heavy. Can't I just use my gun? Since you've been helpin' me with my aim, I'm pretty good," Amy puffed out quietly as she kept following the track of tiny footprints and disturbed leaves on the ground in front of her.

"Yeah, ya can use yer gun. But if ya bring a load a' walkers down on us, yer on yer own. I ain't stickin' around to save yer ass again," Daryl was now smirking to himself as he watched her hips sway and the denim of her jeans creep between the cheeks of her ass as she leant forward. What he really wanted to say was that he wasn't saving her ass again, even if it was the sexiest damn ass he'd ever seen… but he didn't. Not only did he not have the balls, it sounded way too much like a line Merle would've used and that Daryl would've cringed at hearing said out loud.

At the archer's teasing Amy's head shot to look over her shoulder, a huge grin on her face. Instead of locking eyes with him as she expected to, she found his dark orbs firmly placed on her backside and his thumb stuck between his teeth as he chewed on its pad, deep in concentration. "Enjoyin' the view there redneck?" Amy taunted as Daryl lowered his eyes and flushed pink at being caught.

"Huh, eyes front, girl. Ain't gonna track shit lookin' behind ya," he mumbled, looking up awkwardly from under his bangs and waving his arm to usher her back around.

Amy sighed, but did as she was told and turned back around, a smirk crossing her lips as her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest. She continued walking forward for a while, the clouds overhead becoming dense and dark, making it harder and harder to see. She really was trying to concentrate on tracking, but she couldn't think about anything only the fact that this had been the first time Daryl had shown even the slightest interest in her. Maybe if she pushed him a bit more, if she could keep them away from the farm for as long as possible, she could get him to open up.

Amy stopped where she was, lowering the crossbow and grabbing onto the trunk of the nearest tree, turning to look at the archer. "I think I've lost the trail. Can we stop for a bit? It's gettin' dark and my shoulders are killin' me," Amy asked, biting down on her lower lip and looking up through her long lashes, hoping Daryl wouldn't suddenly clam up.

Before Daryl had chance to do much more than stare at the pretty blonde, contemplating his answer, a deep crack of thunder rolled overhead and a flash of bright lightning illuminated the ground around them.

Both Amy and Daryl almost jumped out of their skins. Amy stumbled right into Daryl's chest, causing him to jump again. His hunter's reflexes automatically reached out to grab her, preventing her slight frame from toppling to the ground. Once Daryl's hands were on her, Daryl found himself reluctant to jerk away as he ordinarily would have. One hand was on her hip, his fingertips just brushing the swell of that sweet ass he'd just been admiring. His other hand had caught her upper arm right below her shirt-sleeve. The shocking feel of her tender soft skin under his rough fingers was intoxicating.

Daryl could feel himself hardening as he tested the skin gently in his hand, savouring it for a moment. He looked down on Amy and noticed her eyes, trained on him, were wide, her pupils blown. Maybe, just maybe, she was feeling the same thing as he was. Or maybe it was just his imagination. Daryl had just started to let his eyes drift farther south where he had a perfect view of her nice little cleavage down the V-neck of her t-shirt when thunder sounded again overhead. The mild trance that had held them broke and Daryl took a small step back and pushed Amy away.

"Pffft. Careful girl. Cain't ya even stand up straight?" Daryl hadn't meant to be so gruff about it, but the smart remark was the first thing that came to mind. A gift instilled in him by his big brother. Daryl wasn't surprised to see Amy's eyes narrow and her pretty little mouth open, no doubt to shoot him down with a biting sarcastic retort.

Daryl didn't hear it, though. Another almost deafening crack of thunder rattled out above them, drowning her out. He was a bit disappointed, actually. One of the things Daryl liked about Amy was that she could be a spitfire when she wanted to be. It was sexy. Besides, he wouldn't mind her mouthing off if he could give that tight ass a smack or two to straighten her out. Shit, was he going there again? What was wrong with him? It was as if he had turned into a kid again, constantly horny and obsessing.

If they couldn't be any more unlucky, a heavy downpour let go right then, soaking them both almost instantly. Daryl needed a cold shower...but _damn_ , he thought. Daryl sprung into action, grabbing Amy by the hand and guiding them quickly through the underbrush. He knew the area pretty well by now and there was a shelter about a mile away. Unfortunately, it was a mile farther out from the farm and it was getting dark fast.

If he'd been paying more attention to their surroundings and less attention to the girl's ass, they'd have been heading back long before now. Now, though, they had no choice. The lightning was dangerous and travelling was even more dangerous in the dark and wet weather. They just needed to get to safety and shelter for the night. Daryl wasn't certain this little blonde would be thrilled with the lodgings, but they didn't have a whole hell of a lot of choices.

Amy was about to surprise Daryl, though. She spotted the broke-down storage shed before he did. She pulled out of Daryl's grasp and ran toward it ahead of him to swing the door open. Before Daryl could say or do anything, a walker came around the side of the shed. It was similar to what had happened at the camp. This time though, Amy seemed to know exactly what to do. As Daryl watched in wonder, Amy swung around, withdrawing her knife in one swift motion, and landed a quick killing blow to the walker's head. By the time Daryl made it to her, Amy was stood covered in blackish blood and smirking.

Daryl was both pissed off and turned on at the same time. He was fucking soaked to the bone and freezing. Then this girl had scared the shit out of him by running ahead and almost getting attacked. What was more, she was stood there in that tight wet shirt and jeans, hard nipples shining right through the opaque fabric, with that smirk on her pretty little mouth like she owned the world. It seemed to him that he might have to bring her arrogance down a notch, though he also had to admit the way she took down that mark with brutal efficiency also turned him on. Right now, that pissed him off, too.

"Whadya think yer doin'?!" Daryl's low growl of a voice was barely above a whisper, but Amy heard every word. They hit her low in her centre, enflaming a raucous desire and soaking her jeans even more than they already were. Daryl was standing over her now, looking down on her with intense scrutiny.

"Daryl...I..."

"Shut up, girl, and get inside." Daryl spun her around and, instead of shoving her toward the door as he intended, he smacked her hard against her firm little round ass. Daryl savoured the little "yip" Amy let out at the feel of his hard hand against her wet jeans.

Amy spun right back around, pulling free of Daryl's grasp as the sting of his sudden slap throbbed deliciously through to her core, sending a tidal wave of pleasure down her spine that erupted in a burning ache between her legs. At the same time an almost palpable furnace began to burn intensely behind her baby blue eyes, as she glowered at the archer, lips pursed as she tried not to show how desperately she wanted him to it again.

"I'm not a child, Daryl. I don't need reprimandin' so don't you dare hit…" her tirade stopped, melting into a stifled groan as Daryl's mouth connected to hers.

Daryl's hand laced its way through her tangled wet hair and grasped the back of her neck, pulling her face towards his as he thrust his tongue between her lips without either warning or care. He was cold and wet and angry… but most of all he was as horny as hell. He was so turned on right now, that he was pretty sure he couldn't stop, even if she asked him to. Daryl was desperate for the sexy blonde, and even more desperate for her to want him as much as he wanted her.

Amy's hands were pushing futilely against the archer's hard wet chest, her fingers scrunching in his leather vest as she struggled to breathe under both his punishing kiss and the rain. Daryl only pulled her tighter as the rain fell harder and bright yellow and white flashed around them, ignoring her protestations as his lips and tongue slid against hers. As Amy's struggle turned to need, her mumbles turned to moans and her hands drifted to his shoulders, his neck, his face, he hoped he'd been right and what she'd been feeling earlier had been what he'd been feeling too… what he was still feeling. A connection…chemistry, a need deep inside his soul to have someone perfect and special of his own, and a need to be those things for someone else. To have, and be those things to Amy.

As the rain increased to a deluge and the heavy drops began to sting as they lashed against their skin, Daryl eventually and begrudgingly peeled his lips from Amy's. He cupped her face between his two hands as he blinked back the torrent of water dripping down his face, his eyes darting around her perfect tiny features, looking for regret, but finding instead the prettiest shy grin smiling back at him as Amy wiped away the hair that clung to her cold wet flesh.

Daryl returned her smile, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip. As he opened his mouth to tell her to do as she was told and to go inside, a huge bolt of lightning exploded brightly above them, thunder simultaneously rolling loud and long overhead. It was pointless trying to speak, so instead he grabbed her hand and ran into the broke-down shed, Amy laughing so loudly and innocently as he pulled her along that Daryl couldn't stop his own smile turn to laughter too.

Daryl closed the door on the storm, one arm wrapping tightly around Amy's waist as they stood together panting and grinning and dripping into the puddles that had already started to form at their feet.

The shed was filthy and smelly and dark, the only light coming from a small dirty window towards the back. Daryl knew it was far from ideal, it wasn't exactly the place he'd have chosen to spend the night with her, but it was safe and dry at least, even if the din of the huge heavy raindrops hitting the roof was multiplied tenfold inside the small metal space.

Daryl wrapped his other arm around Amy's tiny waist, tugging her lower half gently towards him, rubbing his hardened length against her soft body as his fingers brushed back and forth over the exposed flesh above her waistband. He looked down at the bedraggled blonde in his arms, his eyes wandering once more to her heaving chest, to the valley between her breasts and to the rock solid peaks that were straining to burst free from the fabric holding them.

As Amy stroked a fingertip down Daryl's face, pulling him from his reverie, his dark eyes flicked upwards to meet hers and a warm flush crept over his skin at being caught ogling her… again.

Amy hadn't minded though,a second later and she was latched onto him, her tongue probing his warm and welcoming mouth and her hands roaming his chest and arms, sliding over his strong sculpted, wet skin. Daryl's hands were roaming her body with as much eagerness as he grabbed hold of the blonde's ass and breast, squeezing and rubbing until the noises they were both making bounced around the metal shed, drowning out even the sounds of the storm.

As Amy stopped to catch her breath, Daryl found the hem of her t-shirt, slowly peeling it clean off her body. He dropped it to the ground, his eyes fixed to the pale glistening form in front of him. A low growl erupted from deep in his throat as his hand cupped her firm round breast, his thumb brushing her tiny pink nipple as his lips kissed along her clavicle, sucking upwards to the soft flesh under her ear.

Amy closed her eyes and let her head hang backwards, enjoying the thrilling feeling of the archers damp bristles as they set her cold skin aflame. Daryl lifted her off the ground and walked her backwards to a pile of stacked wooden crates, pressing her into them and knocking a few over in his rush to finish stripping her, and only getting as far as un-popping and pulling open her fly.

"Eager for somethin', Mr Dixon?" Amy giggled, threading her fingers into Daryl's shirt, deftly opening every button and sliding both his vest and shirt off his shoulders in one push as he buried his face in her shoulder, his hands now back on her ass cheek and breast as he licked the raindrops from her neck.

"Eager ta finish punishin' yer ass is all, girl. Still pissed at ya fer runnin' off an' nearly givin' me a fuckin' heart attack," he mumbled against her ear, his breath warm and delicious over her now clammy flesh as the hand on her ass slapped down playfully.

Amy moaned out, catching Daryl's earlobe between her teeth as her tiny hand brushed over the front of his soaked pants, over the huge hard hot length that was pushing back forcefully into her palm as she rubbed up and down until she had the archer groaning, his face scrunching in pleasure in the murky light of the room.

"Teach me to be a good girl then," Amy whispered, "I know you want to."

Perhaps Daryl's low growl in response should have been a warning to Amy, but it did nothing but set her whole body aflame with need and desire.

"Don't tell me what I want."

A shiver ran through Amy's body as Daryl slid both hands down the back of her jeans, into her panties and grasped the bare globes of her ass roughly to yank her against his front. He knead the wet flesh as he rubbed her center against his hardness, her hard little nipples raking enticingly through his smattering of chest hair. Daryl's lust-laden eyes were on hers, holding her in his sight as firmly as he was holding her body against his. Daryl was daring her to pull away, searching almost frantically for any reluctance in her face.

There wasn't any hesitation. In fact, Amy was eager to move faster. After facing death at every turn, she figured there was no time to lose. Besides, she wanted this man with every thread of her being. They could take time for romance some other time. Right now she felt like she was going to burst. Judging by that rather large bulge in his jeans, Daryl was feeling the same.

Amy slid her jeans and panties over her hips, uncovering Daryl's hands, allowing him more room and access to…well, whatever he wanted. She hoped he would slide his hands a bit lower and…SMACK. Amy hadn't expected the palm of Daryl's hand to land sharply across her soft cheeks. As soon as she gasped in surprised shock, Daryl's mouth claimed hers. His tongue was exploring her mouth eagerly as his hand landed sharply against her ass again. Amy squealed against Daryl's lips and squirmed against him, as much in pleasure as protest. It was such a turn-on and she could feel her juices starting to drip down her thigh.

All Amy could do as Daryl used her was to hold on and revel in the feel of Daryl's hard strong arms under her fingers. She ran her hands over his wet skin as his muscles bunched and flexed. His hands were now smoothing rhythmically over the flesh that Amy knew must be pink from his swatting. It was surprisingly nice. She moved to kiss the side of Daryl's neck but was stopped abruptly. Daryl had brought one hand up, twisting it in Amy's wet blonde hair and claimed her mouth urgently once more. This time with surprisingly sweet gentleness.

Amy responded in kind. They stopped grinding against each other and relaxed into the tenderness of the moment. Daryl thought there had never been a sweeter taste in the world than that of Amy's soft lips. All of this happening so suddenly was enough to make his head spin. After a moment of sinking farther and farther into bliss, he had to stop and take a step back, pushing Amy away. Somehow, she didn't take it the wrong way.

Instead, Amy smiled sweetly. That damned little mouth tempting him again as it curved upward. Daryl instantly had wicked thoughts about what he could do with those pretty lips. At the same time, he had a crazy notion that he just wanted to kiss her forever, soft tasting kisses over and over. It seemed the devil and the angel on his shoulders were warring over what to do with the beauty in front of him and Daryl had no idea who was going to win out.

As Daryl turned over the thoughts in his head, Amy had ideas of her own. Daryl was staring at her with hungry eyes, so she figured she would give him a little more enticement. She turned her back to him and started pushing her jeans down farther, sliding them slowly down her thighs, and pushing her ass out toward the surly hunter. While she was bent slightly forward, Amy took a bold step and slipped a hand between her thighs to slide her fingers through the slick wetness there. Daryl had a perfect view and it only took that much to appeal to his animalistic side. Amy felt him push up against her from behind, his hands sliding around to grasp her breasts again and give them a good squeeze as he rasped into her ear.

"What'cha think yer doin?" His voice was deep and gravelly, barely above a whisper. "Gonna rush ahead and start somethin' without me again, huh? I'm gonna have ta make sure you learn yer lesson about that."

Daryl's devil won out as he held Amy's soft little body against his chest. Her pert little tits fit just right into his hands and that perfect ass he was so fond of was divine against his rock hard cock. Whatever bit of restraint he was holding onto broke at the sound of Amy's wanton moan when he whispered into her ear.

Daryl walked them forward until they reached the wall, kissing Amy's neck and inhaling her sweet scent as he moved them along. Daryl grabbed her hands and pressed them against the wood as he rasped one last word into her ear. "Stay." Daryl took a half-step back and took in the sight of his perfect blond lover, her ass pressed toward him patiently. Daryl quickly unbuckled his belt, letting his heavy knife fall to the floor of the old shed. His heavy cock stood to attention as soon as it was freed from the confines of his jeans and his balls ached with his desire.

Neither of them needed any foreplay at this point. Unfortunately, this was going to be fast and messy. Daryl pressed himself into Amy's back and slid the head of his cock lightly through the soaking wet folds of her pussy.

"Tell me ya want it." Daryl wasn't sure she'd even be able to make out his words. They were barely audible in his breathless state and with the shattering sound of the rain overhead.

But Amy heard every word. She shoved her ass farther into Daryl's groin and all but begged. "Yes, God yes. Just do it."

Daryl slid one hand forward and laced his fingers through Amy's against the wall. His other hand guided his cock to her entrance and pressed forward. He continued slow and steady all the way until he was fully seated in the sweet wet warmth of Amy's painfully tight little pussy. Daryl's vision was flashing and he could barely discern Amy's gasping pants as he held still, trying his best not to come then and there. It took all of his strength as he felt Amy flex and tremble around his girth.

After a brief pause to allow Amy to adjust and himself to get a grip, Daryl pulled away a fraction of an inch and pushed back inside. He let slip a guttural moan as his head fell backwards in ecstasy. He felt Amy's hips shift against him in invitation to hurry and continue and Daryl was all too happy to oblige.

Daryl fucked Amy against the wall of that old shed in the middle of the woods. A sweet angel being debauched by a beast of a man, Daryl thought. The awful thought wasn't enough to stop him, though. Her body felt so good against him as he buried himself over and over inside her. He pulled her up against his front so he could feel the full length of her soft body against the hard scarred planes of his. Daryl tightened his fingers that were wound with hers and felt her return the gesture, a tender encouragement.

Luckily, their groans and moaning were being dampened by the rain. As their pace crescendoed, though, so did Amy's sounds of passion. He couldn't bring himself to cover her pretty pink lips to silence her screams. Hopefully, Daryl thought, they wouldn't draw any more walkers, but if they did he would handle them. It would be worth a good fight to just hold on and relish Amy's obvious enjoyment.

It wasn't long before her cries halted anyway. Amy's head flew back onto his shoulder, her mouth open but no sound coming out. Daryl was sure she had stopped breathing altogether. He grinned as he felt the shift around his cock. A wet rush and a tightening all at once as Amy came on his cock. Daryl couldn't help but lose himself, as well. He grasped her hip tightly as he let himself spill inside her, filling her to the brim with his cum, and feeling it run down his balls as it overflowed from her.

When it was finished, they both leaned forward against the wall for a tick. They listened to each other trying to catch their breath. Finally, the rain slowed to a peaceful thrum…like their hearts. They both pulled at their clothing and straightened up as best they could. Without supplies, their current situation was a bit messy, but neither of them really cared as they soaked in sated contentment.

They sank to the floor together, not even minding the dirt and dust and God knows what else. They sat leaning against one wall with Amy curled against Daryl's side for what seemed like forever. Somehow they had found a comfortable silence. It wasn't just the silence that was comfortable, either. Daryl let his hands casually feel of Amy's soft pliant skin and Amy nuzzled her face into the curve of his shoulder. They were both basking in the glow of something more than sex. There was obviously a connection, something that was growing between them. A feeling both wild and peaceful all at one time. It was more than either of them had expected and they were both content to silently ponder it. No need to ruin a perfectly perfect moment with words that might get confused.

So they didn't discuss feelings, but Daryl was about to make a suggestion for them to visit a nearby creek in the morning when he was surprised by Amy's lips on his once more. She gave him a lingering chaste kiss before pulling back, her eyes sparkling in the near darkness. Daryl didn't know what to say. He didn't know what was appropriate to say in a situation like this. So he didn't say anything at all. But Amy just kept looking at him, studying him silently. Finally he couldn't take any more. "What? Quit lookin' at me like that."

Amy's face turned mischievous and she raised her brows as she tried to hide a wicked grin. "Don't tell me what to do."


End file.
